


The One with the I Love You, the Testimony, the Lunch, and the Party

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Toby and the New Girl [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one grills Leo McGarry." His eyes were back on the TV.  "Nora, I want you to take CJ to lunch...somewhere nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the I Love You, the Testimony, the Lunch, and the Party

Toby slipped between the warm sheets on a below freezing Thursday night. He had not planned to be at the White House as late as he had been, but things kept popping up. He practically ran to Nora’s apartment after getting out of there at 12:45. Luckily, he did not have to wake her...she gave him a key last week. She did not have one to his place but that didn’t bother her right now. It had been four months since their first kiss; they did not want to move too fast. While Nora spent a few nights at Toby’s since their first night of passion on Thanksgiving, he preferred her place. At least that is what he always said.

Nora turned over in his arms as he got comfortable. She sighed happily, running her hand down the length of him. She loved that he was naked and he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Hi honey." She murmured.

Toby thought that she must be asleep; she never called him any term of endearment while awake. Unless knucklehead counted.

"Shh." He whispered. "I am sorry I'm so late...go back to sleep."

Toby rubbed her back as she slid her leg over his. It was not going to be easy for Toby to fall asleep tonight. So many things weighed on his mind. He never really liked the holidays, Hanukkah or Christmas. Leo would testify two weeks from today...the day Toby turned 46. CJ was a mess and pretending not to be. He tried to talk to her and got the brush off every time. It hurt, but he had certainly done it to her more than once. Then there was Nora.

No matter how hard he tried, Toby could not slow down his feelings for her. He had not told her anything yet, but she was being patient. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. But honestly, it seemed ridiculous to bring up demons for nothing. So, this is why I hate my father...so, this is why I hardly see my siblings...so, this is why my marriage failed. Talking openly about himself was never Toby’s forte; bringing it up was even harder.

Nora was not exactly an open book, no one was really. She still had not told him about the cigar smoke. He knew that she had a sour relationship with her mother, but he only picked that up from hearing snippets of conversations with her sister. All the superficial things about her, appropriate for four months of dating, Toby knew. 

Midnight blue was her favorite color. She loved Sally Field movies and Haagen-Dazs ice creams. The world stopped if Mary J. Blige or Queen were on the radio (the strangest combination of music Toby had come across in all his years). When she could find a spare minute, which was rare these days, she dabbled in writing short stories. The Washington Post crossword was her arch-nemesis. And she and CJ seemed to have been courtesans in a past life...closer than sisters.

"You wore socks to bed." She said, laughing in her sleep.

"Should I take them off?" Toby asked.

"Uh uh. They are warming my feet."

She slipped back into the darkness of sleep. It was so easy to sleep with Toby’s arms around her. Nora loved the sound of his light snore or his satisfied sighs when she rubbed his belly. The past four months had been wonderful for her. Toby was definitely hard work, but she felt he was worth it. He was opening up slowly...it did not matter if she was not privy to his whole life. Over the years, particularly in Washington, Nora learned that most of life was learned on the need to know basis.

She did not feel the need to drag some trauma that took place when he was seven out of him, unless it was relevant to their relationship now. She tried to be open about a lot of her life, it was her nature. It was important for Nora to continue to understand that it was not Toby’s nature. She knew he liked Motown and sixties rock and roll. He had been militant in his past and clung to his ultra-liberal values. He was a fallen Jew who still went to temple every Saturday he was in town. He enjoyed arguing like most people liked chocolate or going to the movies. He did not like most people and he drank a bit too much.

"I love you." She whispered in her sleep.

Toby looked down at her; his hand stopped rubbing her back.

"Nora? Nora, are you awake?"

She stirred, moaning softly in her sleep.

"Nora?"

"Hmm?"

"You just said...nevermind."

"Go to sleep Toby." She said.

"I don’t think that’s possible." He replied, though she did not hear him.

***

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Toby came into CJ’s office on Monday afternoon. She was eating fruit salad and drinking bottled water. Looking up at him, she certainly didn’t look in the mood to talk.

"If this is anything about the running of government, I do not have a few minutes. I swear today I am going to eat my lunch in peace. You know I am also not at liberty to discuss Leo’s testimony."

"It is not about any of that." Toby said, closing the door. He sat in the chair across from her desk.

"What is it Toby?" CJ asked.

"If you are not in the mood, I can just come back."

CJ smiled. Coming in and closing the door did not convey that this could wait. She already suspected what the conversation might be about.

"I am getting older Tobus...just talk to me."

Toby took a deep breath, not looking at her.

"Nora told me that she loved me Thursday night." He said.

"What did you say?"

"I didn’t say anything."

"What do you mean you didn’t say anything!" CJ exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down. She was asleep when she said it."

"You lost me."

"She was asleep. We were talking a bit; you know how it is when you're falling asleep."

"Yeah."

"Then some time had gone by and I thought she’d fallen asleep. That’s when she said it."

"Maybe she was dreaming...talking to George Clooney."

"CJ!"

She laughed and Toby smiled.

"Well Toby, what did you do?"

"I tried to see if she was awake, but it was obvious that she wasn’t. Of course she made no mention of it the next day."

"We say a lot of things in our sleep. Nora probably has no idea she said it. She really could have been dreaming."

Toby nodded.

"Do you love her?" CJ asked.

"I don’t know. I care about her, but who knows that after four months? I don't know CJ."

"You don’t have to open up to me." She replied.

"I just...things are convoluted right now."

"Don’t talk to me about convoluted."

"How is Leo?"

"We are not turning this conversation around on me OK? Whatever happens, it will be over in two weeks."

Toby nodded.

"I know you were crying a lot around Thanksgiving." He said.

"Yeah, I feel better now. I said I didn’t want to turn this conversation around on me Toby."

"You need to talk to someone." He replied quietly.

"Yeah. I am fine."

She smiled and nodded but Toby knew it was a lie. He could not press the issue too far though. It wouldn’t be fair considering how many times he had clammed up on her in the past.

"If I need you Toby, I know where to find you."

"I don’t like when you sat it like that." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don’t like it. It sounds dismissive."

"OK, I'm sorry. Why don’t we get back to Nora and the declaration of love?"

"You're right...she was probably dreaming." He stood from the chair. "I have taken up enough of your time."

"OK. Toby, can I just say something?"

"Yeah."

"If you love Nora, or even think you love her, tell her. Don’t clam up and start to pull away. If I have learned one thing with all we've been through it is that having someone loving you and there to lean on does not make you weak...it makes you strong. I know how you can be Toby, how you are. You'll push and push until she gives up in frustration. Don’t miss this because of fear. Take it slow, talk to her, and establish a comfort level. But don’t lose her because of fear."

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" he countered.

"Revenge for what I just said?"

"Just friend to friend. You don’t have to play brave all the time. We all have times when we want to crumble. They are trying to eviscerate your husband; it is OK to hurt."

"Would you say that to Josh?"

"What? Oh come on CJ, this is not some women are weaker thing. You know me better than that. When Josh was going through, we were all there for him. You even tried to reach out to me."

"You pushed me away." She replied in a bitter tone.

"You're pushing me away now."

"Toby!"

"CJ!"

"Stop it! I told you I wanted just a few minutes of peace."

"You started it; you frequently do by the way. I love you, you know, I don’t want you to hurt alone."

"I know Tobus. I really am OK."

It wasn’t the truth, but it was not a lie. Everything was happening so fast, CJ really didn’t have time to feel.

"Remember what I said about Nora. Tell her how you feel...or don’t feel for that matter."

Not until she said it aloud, Toby thought as he left the office.

***

"We’re getting out of here." CJ said.

She came to Leo’s office and began to turn off everything. He looked at her over top of his glasses.

"We are?"

"Yeah. I sent Margaret home and now it is your turn McGarry."

"There are things that need to be done." He replied.

"Leo, everything can wait until tomorrow. It is almost eleven and the place is deserted. Anyway, I am not asking you."

There was a determination in her steel blue eyes. Leo closed the folders littering his desk. He left them in a neat stack for Margaret to collect tomorrow morning.

"Well, yes ma’am." He stood. "C’mere Claudia Jean."

She smiled when he put his arms around her. She sat up on his desk, pulling her legs apart and bringing him closer.

"I think I may just be the luckiest man on Earth...despite it all."

"Why?" CJ asked.

"You're in my arms. And you are going to be in my arms when I wake up tomorrow morning. Hey, you haven’t told me your Christmas wishes."

"That’s not important right now Leo."

"Yes it is. I told you to stop worrying about my testimony baby. I am going to tell the truth; I have a good lawyer. We will deal with the consequences after like we always do. You want to know what I am thinking about right now."

"Tell me."

"What the hell am I going to buy you for Christmas? C’mon, give me a hint."

"I don’t really care. As long as it’s from you, and it’s really expensive." She smiled. "I just want to go home, get naked, and watch an old movie."

"Backstreet?" Leo suggested.

"See that is why I love you...you can read my mind. Let’s go."

They walked down the hall, signed out, and want out to the waiting Lincoln. Once Lewis closed the door, CJ ran her hand down her husband’s chest. He sighed.

"You are so tense Leo." She said.

"A little; I'm OK baby."

I'm OK was the new Bartlet Administration mantra.

"I know how to release all the tension...it only takes a little bit of time."

"That is all we have until we get home." Leo replied.

He smiled as CJ went down on him. Leo yanked her hair as she licked and sucked him to orgasm. Her hands played with his balls and he had to bite down on his hand not to scream. The partition was soundproof, but not 100%. CJ was so damn good at it that it drove Leo out of his mind. At first it was a concern; how many men had there been? Then he realized that kind of prowess was something some women were born with. The past was just that. He was going to be on the receiving end of that loving for the rest of his life.

He groaned as she swallowed and held his softening erection in her hot mouth. Oh God, he was getting hard again. CJ cleaned him up, tucked him in, and zipped.

"Better?" she whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth.

"Oh yeah. Thank you baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lewis stopped the car in the McGarry’s driveway.

"Thank you Lewis." CJ said as he helped her out of the car. She held her hand out for Leo.

"Have a good night Mrs. McGarry. Goodnight sir."

CJ waved, Leo said goodnight, and they walked up to the front door with their arms around each other.

"I always feel like I should do something for you after that." Leo said as she opened the front door.

"Like what?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Expensive pieces of jewelry come to mind."

"Hmm, I’d like that. You don’t have to do anything for me Leo, I am your wife and I get just as much pleasure from it as you do."

"Highly improbable." He said.

They went straight upstairs to the bedroom. _Backstreet_ would probably have to wait for another night.

***

Toby went home alone that night but he was not surprised when his cell phone rang at quarter to midnight. He considered letting the voicemail pick up but thought better of it.

"Hello."

"Hi." Her voice sounded bubbly even at this late hour. "You better not be in the West Wing."

"I'm home Nora. I wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Alone?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think I need a little space." His tone was snippier than he intended it to be.

"Well, OK. Get some sleep and I will see you at the salt mines tomorrow."

"Nora, wait."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She sighed loudly and Toby heard her light a cigarette. He wished he would stop her "social" smoking. He curbed his cigar intake when he found out about the smell and her memories.

"Toby...?"

"Please tell me why you hate the smell of cigar smoke." He said.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Does quid pro quo still apply?"

"I don’t know. Just tell me Nora."

He heard her take a deep breath, clear her throat and go for a championship inhale on that cigarette.

"I was raped when I was 17 and a senior at Choate. I knew him, though acquaintance rape was not even a term then. He was a junior at Brown and I want to school with his sister. He was there trolling for ass like most of the Brown boys. I had been drinking, but I wasn’t drunk. I knew what he was doing to me."

"Did you report it?"

"No. My mother took me for an examination and I was in therapy in Poughkeepsie and then the summer in Hartford. I lied and said I didn’t know the person so I wouldn’t be harassed into talking to police. Rape was a lot different in the mid 80s. My mother didn’t want the stain on my name...its hard to marry off a spoiled girl."

Toby was quiet on the other end of the line. Nora apparently started a new cigarette.

"Toby, are you still there?"

"I'm here."

"OK."

"You told me you loved me in your sleep on Thursday night." He said.

"Is that why you're sleeping alone tonight?" she asked.

"I don’t know. I’m sorry I made you tell me about that. It was none of my business."

"It is a part of me; made me who I am right now. I don’t advertise but its there. Is that going to change something between us?"

"No, I mean that Nora. I have feelings for you. I just..."

"Don’t struggle Toby. It’s OK."

"It is not OK!" he exclaimed. "It is not always OK. You should stop making it so easy for me to worm my way out of everything."

"I didn’t realize I was doing that. I want you to have your space; I want you to be with me because you want to. No one wants to be closed in."

"I don’t feel closed in with you Nora. I feel alive. I feel refreshed. I like being with you, talking and listening to you; making love to you. But I'm just me."

"Yeah, so? I told you months ago that I want you Toby Ziegler. That hasn’t changed...you haven’t pissed me off too bad yet."

"Can you come over?" he asked.

"Ooh, sleepover at Toby’s house. I love sleeping in your bed."

"We’ll sleep...eventually." Toby replied.

"High expectations. I like it speechwriter."

"Do you love me Nora?"

She smirked.

"I just poured my heart and a deep dark secret out to you and I don’t even know your father’s name. You have to kidding if you think I am going to answer another question." She said.

"Julie."

"Who the hell is Julie." Her voice went up an octave. She thought he spoke of a woman.

"My father Nora. His name is Jules Isaac Ziegler. Get over here."

"OK, thirty minutes."

"Twenty."

"Yeah."

***

"I am going to get him out of the room if it is the last thing I do." Josh said.

Sam had just left his office and he stood in front of the TV with CJ. She took a deep breath.

"How?" she asked.

"It might be in everyone’s best interest if we don’t continue that line of questioning."

"Yeah."

CJ crossed her arms; focused on the TV.

"Are you alright?" Josh asked.

"I scoured the entire house and I couldn’t find one Christmas gift. He bested me this year."

Josh looked at her, smiling.

"Seriously? Not one?"

"I mean the whole house...even the attic."

"No bourbon this year right?"

"Don't even joke. He was tempted around Thanksgiving."

"He didn’t, did he?"

CJ shook her head.

"Josh, he told me he went, sat on the stool, ordered it, and held it to his lips. I didn’t tell a soul."

"Yeah. He looks better now."

"He is. You have to have a strong back to take the fall for the President. You know, he may still be impeached. Then two men who worked so hard for everything will have nothing."

"No. I won't let it happen."

CJ smiled, though it was sad.

"You're just like him you know...except more high strung. He’ll fall for Bartlet, and you'll fall for him. Just take Sam with you would you; he hates being left out of these things."

Josh smirked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It’s a compliment Claudia Jean. To be one half of the man Leo McGarry is."

Nora walked into the room.

"Hey."

"Oh hey. Is it going to happen?" he asked.

"I got her coming to see you at the one o’clock lunch recess. They are going to grill him all day."

"No one grills Leo McGarry." His eyes were back on the TV. "Nora, I want you to take CJ to lunch...somewhere nice."

CJ looked at him as he handed Nora a platinum credit card. She knew he didn’t have a platinum credit card.

"You can't be serious." She whined.

"You do sound like me when you whine." Josh replied. "He doesn’t want you sitting in front of the TV all day worrying about him. The press is lurking, waiting to harass you."

"I am the Press Secretary; I can handle it."

He looked at her. She recognized the look in his eyes. He was the bearer of important information...Leo was not asking her.

"Go and have a nice lunch." Josh said. "Money is not an object."

"Especially since it’s not yours." CJ replied.

"Especially. Go, Nora will be excellent company."

CJ looked at Nora and both women smiled. She relented.

"We’re going. Tell him that I love him when he calls you."

Josh’s face turned to that of a disheartened nine year old.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"You better. Then tell him that Nora and I are going to Nordstrom’s on him. That should make him smile."

The two women walked out of the office together.

***

Toby walked into his apartment at 10:30 that night. Putting his coat into the closet, he looked in the living room. There was a birthday cake on the coffee table. He could not count the candles from where he stood but he had a pretty good idea about the number.

"Hello?" he called out.

_Happy Birthday to you_  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Toby  
Happy Birthday to you  
And many more! 

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Come in here."

He walked into the living room. Nora walked into his field of vision and Toby stopped. She was wearing a white nightgown that swept her ankles. Her long hair was up and the smell of CKOne and cake lingered in the air.

"When do I get to unwrap my present?" Toby asked breathlessly.

"Blow out the candles first Tobias." She took his hand, leading him over to the couch. "We don't want to burn down the building."

He smiled, sitting down and looking at the cake.

"What kind of cake is this?" he asked.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Nora replied.

Toby stilled for a moment. Then he plunged them into semi darkness. Nora felt his mouth warm on hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Can I ask what you wished for?"

"It won't come true if I tell. You smell fantastic."

"Thank you. By the way, CJ let me in this evening. I didn’t feel comfortable..."

Toby quieted her with his finger to her lips.

"I don’t care how you got here Nora. I just care that you are here."

"It is yellow cake with homemade butter cream icing. Lauren gave me the recipe and I toiled over it. I'm sure it is not as good as when she makes it."

"I plan to have a small sample of the cake. Then I will have a large sample of the cake maker."

"You're so romantic Toby. I want this to be a nice birthday for you."

"That would be a change."

"Uh oh. You don’t exactly like change."

"This change is great."

"OK." Nora ran her fingers through his hair.

Toby slid his hand under her nightgown, up and up until he was caressing her thigh. He loved the look she had for him in her hazel eyes. It was captivation, love, and desire. Or maybe it was the lack of light playing tricks on him.

"Toby?"

"Hmm?" he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, placing tiny kisses there. She really did smell good...it made him heady.

"I love you. I am wide awake, and I love you."

"I hope I don’t hurt you." He replied.

"Damn, I don’t think Michael Douglas could have said it better. What did I tell you; you are a romantic."

He smiled. When had he smiled this much in his life? Even with Andi? Except for that first summer with CJ. Toby did not think it was possible to smile that much then. Or this much now.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked.

"Shut up knucklehead." Nora replied, gently stroking his beard. "It is your birthday and you are touching my thigh. I have no reason to be upset."

"Why do you understand Nora?"

"Because you do when you love someone. I love all of you Toby. The neurotic, slightly angry, over the top, genius. The scowling perfectionist who hates a misquote or a misplaced word. The highly competitive debater who does everything in his own time and on his own terms."

Nora hit the nail on the head. Was he as transparent as that? He frowned slightly, that was the wrong word. He was not transparent...he was understandable to the right people. The right woman.

"It is time to get undressed." He said, sweeping the strap of her nightgown away to kiss her shoulder.

"I want to do it fully clothed. Except the shirt and tie; they can go."

Toby quickly disposed of the shirt and tie. His body lingered on top of hers. Nora pushed him into a sitting on the couch. She unzipped his slacks, pulling his erection from his boxers. She pushed up her nightgown before straddling him.

"Don’t ruin the nightgown." He said, running his hands down her arms.

"Shh."

"You don’t want to talk?" Toby asked.

"Not this time."

She took him inside of her, slowly moving on top of him until she found a steady pace. Then suddenly she increased it. Toby moaned as her body molded around his erection.

"Oh God." He said through gritted teeth.

He thrust into her and Nora threw her head back. He took both of her hands, twining her fingers with his. Her mouth was warm as he kissed her. He growled when she bit his lip too hard.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"No, I liked it."

They climaxed together and then ate birthday cake.

"This is good cake Nora." He said.

His fingers tickled along her back as she lay stretched across his lap.

"Really? Great, I may have found a new calling. Do you want your birthday gift now?"

"The nightgown, the lovemaking, the lying across my lap. I can't believe there is more."

Nora laughed, turning to face him.

"A bit. here."

Toby opened the box and examined the gold pocket watch. He flipped it over and looked at the inscription...for all time, always Nora.

"It is lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Kiss."

Toby leaned forward and kissed her.

"Its midnight. We could exchange Christmas gifts now." Nora said, settling in his lap and resting her head near his heart.

"I don’t celebrate Christmas, and its only Christmas Eve."

"We always exchanged the day before in my family. Mom and Dad went to Switzerland on Christmas Day. What did you get me, I hope I don’t like it."

Toby looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't worry Tobias, it’s a line from _The Thin Man_."

"I know that. It’s my favorite film."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. The man at the aquarium said you have to keep it." He said the next line.

They kissed and cuddled on the couch.

***

Leo walked into the front door and heard the sounds of Christmas music coming from upstairs. It was that damn Wham song, the one CJ always played...the one that drove him bananas. His hands and arms were loaded down with gifts that he placed under the 6 ½-foot blue spruce that decorated the living room. He had been hiding the gifts at Margaret’s for months, knowing his wife’s abilities to sniff out a gift at one hundred paces.

After he locked up and made the nightly call to the Secret Service by cell phone, Leo went up the stairs. He could see CJ dancing to the voice of George Michael in a sweater and a pair of panties. He lingered in the door way a while. She always felt his presence.

"Hey." He said finally. She must have been really distracted.

She turned, looked at him, and rushed to his arms.

"I am so glad you're home."

"Yeah. Dancing baby?"

"Shut up." She smiled as she changed Wham to Nat King Cole. "How are you? You were so good today Leo."

"I'm alright. Jordan Kendall and I have an early dinner planned for tomorrow night."

"Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. I think they cut it short so that they can talk deal during the recess. It certainly was not to spare me the embarrassment of revealing a fall off the wagon."

"Yeah. That is what we all thought too. Nora and I had lunch today."

"How was Nordstrom’s?" he asked as he undressed.

"Tons of fun. Check the closet...I got some nice things."

"Any lingerie?"

"Special for tomorrow night. We are going to have a Merry Christmas Leo."

He nodded, stroking her cheek. She kissed him.

"I just want to get in this bed and hold you. It has been an exhausting day."

He stood in his boxers, looked at his wife, and took them off. CJ smiled, undressing and pulling down the covers. She turned Nat King Cole down to low.

"Hey, did Toby like the gift?" he asked as she turned out the lamp. His eyes quickly adjusted to darkness.

"Tickets to a Yankees game...of course he did. I tried to explain to him how good the seats were but I think I did a lousy job. He kissed me but it was for the both of us. Here’s your half."

CJ kissed him and he laughed softly.

"Is there something going on with him and Nora? I've been noticing a tension between them the past couple of weeks."

"Just rest honey." She kissed his forehead.

"Is that the polite way of telling me that we are not talking about it?" Leo asked.

"Umm hmm. We’ll discuss it later. I love you Leo."

"I love you too baby. This will all be over soon, I promise."

"I don’t need promises, I just need you. And..."

"What is it Mrs. McGarry?"

"Well, we have both been so tired and stressed lately. Not to mention distracted."

"Yeah."

‘I know you're tired, but maybe, just one little round of make Claudia Jean scream."

Leo smiled, pulling his wife on top of him.

"I can't disappoint my wife so close to Christmas, can I?"

***


End file.
